


don't let the angel bring me grapes

by GREENIING



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Choi Soobin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Huening Kai, M/M, kudos if you get that refrence, soobin's an angel in trenchcoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GREENIING/pseuds/GREENIING
Summary: Kai wonders if he's hallucinating."W-What are you doing?" he asks. Soobin fixes him with a pitying look."I am helping you get some 'shut-eye'," he replies, forming quotation marks with his fingers. "If it helped Yeonjun, it will probably help you. Come here."
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	don't let the angel bring me grapes

"You don't actually have to do this, Soobinie," says Kai, voice thick and scratchy. "Really, I don't want to infect you with whatever unholy plague this is." He watches through heavy eyes as the angel walks into the motel room, grocery bag in hand. "I mean, I feel a little awkward having an angel of the Lord bring me grapes, y'know?"

Soobin raises an eyebrow and dumps the bag on the bed, where Kai's foot rests, covered by three blankets.

"I beg to differ," he responds. "Before I took the initiative of waiting on you hand and foot, you refused to go to bed. This is far preferable. And there were no grapes."

Kai sneezes in reply. Soobin opens the grocery bag and produces a jar of honey, and Kai pouts, muscles aching as he does so.

"What's that for?"

Soobin shrugs uncertainly.

"I asked the woman at the grocery store what I should get for an ailing human," he answers. "She did not understand the request at first, but eventually told me that honey has excellent healing properties. I do not know what I am meant to do with it. Feed it to you, perhaps, although I'd rather not."

"Likewise, Binnie," says Kai, cheeks turning beet red. "Likewise."

Any clever retort he might have added to the end of that sentence is rendered useless by a hacking cough that seems to come from nowhere, and by the time he's finished coughing and has managed to open his again, streaming as they are, he sees that Soobin is now sitting at the end of the bed, seemingly awaiting further instruction. Kai sighs, his throat on fire, and sinks back into the pillows.

"I don't know," he says. "I really don't get ill that often. Either Yeonjunie or Beomie was always the one who'd pick up any germ going, mostly Yeonjunie. Probably has a whole host of paternity suits against him, he was that unchoosy."

Soobin blinks.

"I do not understand that turn of phrase," he retorts. "And I don't believe that 'unchoosy' is a real word."

Kai closes his eyes. He wonders why, after years of chasing demons and fucking leviathan while on top of that being a good citizen of this world, he's fated to die of a common cold in a motel on the outskirts of Mokpo. Mokpo, for God's sake.

"What did you do for Yeonjun when he was ill?" Soobin asks, and Kai cracks one eyelid open. Soobin looks genuinely concerned, and Kai can't help but grin shyly, even though he knows it will make the answer seem even more lecherous than necessary.

"He used to have trouble sleeping when he was ill," he answers. "Something about demon not wanting to leave him alone made it hard for him to catch some shut-eye, so I, as the brother who actually inherited an immune system, would get into bed with him. Helped him sleep, apparently. Don't ask me how."

Soobin tilts his head to the left in contemplation, and Kai closes his eyes again. He's pretty sure that if he could just sleep for a few hours, he'd feel a lot better. He couldn't feel much worse, he reasons. For all he knows, there's an anvil in his skull and bees in his throat.

He's wondering about the practicalities of germs when he feels the sheets rustling around him, and he opens his eyes to find, to his sleep-addled surprise, that Soobin, now stripped of his trenchcoat and suit jacket, is getting into the single bed with him.

Kai wonders if he's hallucinating.

"W-What are you doing?" he asks. Soobin fixes him with a pitying look.

"I am helping you get some 'shut-eye'," he replies, forming quotation marks with his fingers. "If it helped Yeonjun, it will probably help you. Come here."

Kai shifts slightly and watches as Soobin gets comfortable under the covers, feels him slot his body around Kai's. He's surprisingly warm, and Kai remembers the last time he shared a bed with someone. It had, not unusually, been Yeonjun, and there had been a lot of teasing and knocking of knees and falling out of bed. This time, though, they fit. Soobin lies on his back, propped against four pillows so he's half sitting up as he lets Kai pillows his head against his stomach, one arm thrown around his waist. Kai’s knees are curled up towards his chest and they press lightly against Soobin's upper thigh, and he thinks it would be horribly uncomfortable if Soobin were shorter. If he were anyone else.

"Binnie," Soobin hums contemplatively and Kai sighs, his breath tickling his abdomen through the thin cotton of his undershirt. "You're not going to get ill from this, right? If I'm going to Hell, it's going to be for drugs and rock-and-roll, not afflicting a cranky angel with the 'flu."

"It's merely a cold, Kai," Soobin corrects him, his low voice rumbling against Kai's head. "And no. I will not get ill. I am not human, remember?"

Kai pouts.

"If you're sure."

"I am sure."

Kai sighs and shifts back into the pillows, and Soobin mumbles his disagreement.

"Goodnight, Soobinie," says Kai.

Soobin hums again and pulls the blanket over them.

"Goodnight, Angel," it’s the last thing Kai thinks he heard before sinking into a strange smelling sleep that only illness can induce.

* * *

Soobin wakes up the next morning feeling something warm and fluffy resting against his chest. Stretching slightly, feeling the familiar ache of morning, he looks to his right. Kai doesn't seem to have moved all night, his head still resting on Soobin's stomach, and the Angel feels an odd rush of endearment towards the human boy. From this angle, he can only see the top of Kai's head, his ruffled bed-hair, and he looks much more like an angel than himself that Soobin is thrown for a moment.

Soobin eyes drift to what Kai calls as ‘watch’. It's 06:45. He'd been asleep for ten whole hours. No wonder he feels so rested.

Gingerly, he pulls himself up so that he's sitting up a little straighter, trying in vain not to move the human boy. Kai whines, and Soobin finds himself wincing. It seems like his throat is still a little dry perhaps, but that's not unusual for the morning.

Kai lifts his head, and Soobin looks at him. He looks a lot less rested than Soobin thought he would be, his eyes still tired and red-rimmed and his voice sucks, but that’s normal considering his condition. Those things only make him cuter, though. Apparently, Soobin thinks, humans can get very cute when they are ill.

"You look awful," Soobin says, and instinctively rubs the back of his neck. "How do you feel?"

Kai rests his head back on Soobin's stomach.

"Ma’ throat hurts," he replies with a slight whine and pout, voice thin and sore. "Don't move. This position is comfortable. And don't talk. It hurts to listen."

Soobin can't help chuckling at that, and Kai whines at the movement. Soobin figures that he's in no position to fight back, so he dares to run a hand through Kai's hair. To his surprise, not only does Kai not reject it, he seems to relax into it.

He files that away under things to think about later.

"Hngg, you can, however, keep doing that," Kai says, and Soobin does.

"Well, let’s talk about your unorthodox method of healing. It seems that your information is false, sleeping together does not help you heal," he muses, and Kai nestles more closely against the line of Soobin's body. Soobin shifts slightly to more comfortably accommodate him.

"Nooooo,” he whines again, and tightens his hold across the Angel’s waist. “It has to help! You just have to hold me longer to make it happen, for real.”

Soobin leans back into the pillows, one hand behind his head and one resting at the top of Kai's spine. It’s a lie, he knows, but it doesn’t stop him from holding the sick human closer and pulls the blanket over their body again.

"Well then, let’s prove you right."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first sookai fic here! i really want to start contributing to the tag because of all of their moments are too cute for me to handle. this particular oneshot is inspired by soobin's mc outfits because someone said that soobin looks like an angel in trenchcoat (aka castiel, anyone who gets that reference deserves many kudos). i'll try to write more sookai in the future, thanks for reading!


End file.
